Birds can create serious problems for commercial and residential property inhabitants and owners. Uncontrolled, birds will roost or nest in or around man-made structures, such as in food retail and warehouse facilities. They can deface structures causing property and structural damage; create an unsanitary environment with droppings and nesting material; cause food contamination and loss of product; transmit diseases to humans and animals; carry ectoparasites which may bite humans or contaminate food; and cause economic loss due to the need to clean up after them and to repair damage; be a nuisance to employees, retail customers and production. Bird issues can result in damage to business reputation and the loss of business when merchandise and food items become littered with nesting debris and bird droppings, and can cause operations to shut down for pest bird removal, negatively impacting sales. Birds may remain and reproduce in the facility indefinitely if not properly eliminated.
Environmental concerns and local laws can sometimes require that birds be released unharmed, which is complicated by the fact that many times the birds must be captured at high or inconvenient or inaccessible locations to be removed.
There is a need in the art for bird control apparatus and methods which can solve at least some of the foregoing problems associated with unwanted birds.